Low Down, Dirty Things
by Violetrose25
Summary: Twins sisters Jacko and Jojo are taken into the Slender Mansion by a sweet, polka-dot covered man, after he found them in the woods, broken and battered. Now they must recover, dealing with a family of strange and intimidating creatures. Yet in fear, even more strange and intimidating things arise. Low down, dirty things. (M for smut and mentions of violence. Splendy/oc Offendy/oc)


_SO I decided to do this because... I felt like it. Hehe. I'll try to keep my characters out of Mary Sue territory. The whole family, of course, is included. I hope this turns put good and I hope you guys like it!_

* * *

><p>She was silent, unwilling to speak. Her arms were folded carefully and neatly over her lap. She was too afraid to do anything but sit there. Her body shook with unnerving fear. Next to her was her twin sister, whose eyes were downcast. Though nothing was being said, the two had a clear line of understanding.<p>

Death was certain. It was imminent. It was staring them in the face and there wasn't a goddamn thing that could be done. There was a sensation of dread crawling up their spines, down their throats, landing as nausea in their stomachs. It was a unified feeling of horror. One never really got used to it.

She looked over at her sister again, noticing how she was digging her fingernails into the back of her hands. Blood was dripping down her pale flesh. She doubted that she cared. Right now the situation outweighed the pain.

They were waiting in a large room, a dining room, it seemed like. There was a grandfather clock in the corner, ticking and marking each passing moment of continuous fear. The two were alone in this room, being left here while the matter of their presence there was, ahem, discussed.

They'd managed not to be discovered for a couple days, thanks to one of this mansions' occupants, but obviously that plan did not go over well. Because they were about to die.

The twins did not need to say goodbye. Everything that needed to be said had been said before they even knew of this place, and what was left could be deciphered from that strange, primal connection that twins typically had.

Jacko and Jojo, Jacqueline and Josephine, simply waited in silence, listening to the clock, and to the argument raging outside the large wooden doors.

* * *

><p>The brothers yelled at each other, their arguments echoing through the mansion.<p>

"You brought these... these humans into our home!"

"Yes! I did! What was I supposed to do?!"

"KILL THEM!"

"Brother... You know I could never... to innocent girls..."

"Then I shall do it instead, and undo the damage you've caused."

The younger of the two brothers began to storm towards the door. This, he thought, was a terrible mistake on the part of eldest one. Of all the idiotic things he had done, this was the crowning jewel of recklessness. Allowing two humans into their home, a home they had kept hidden from them for centuries, was beyond moronic.

Said moron grabbed his younger brother by the arm and pulled him back.

"I will not let you kill them. They haven't done anything wrong."

"Then I shall erase their memories and leave them somewhere far from our refuge!"

"No!"

"Do explain to me, brother, why you disagree."

"They have no other place to go."

The younger brother groaned in frustration, placing his head into his hand. This was insufferable. His family could be so difficult sometimes.

"What, exactly, do you propose then?"

"Let them stay."

"What?"

"Let them stay."

"Why would I allow that?"

"Because I'm the oldest. I make the decisions."

"That does not mean your judgement is any more wise."

"That's hurtful, you know."

"It's just the truth." He said.

"I think you're just distrustful."

"With good reason."

The eldest, in his colorful attire, shook his head. This was a difficult thing for his poor brother. He didn't trust humans. It was a grudge held over from years of torment and accusation and persecution towards their kind. He understood this, and felt it to a degree. They were driven here by such awful things. But humans weren't the vile creatures his little brother firmly believed them to be.

Some were rather sweet, innocent things. Or, in this case, were tormented and driven away. This, sadly, was an experience that crossed species.

"Those girls have done nothing, they're only frightened and battered. I took them in because... Well... Did you even see them! Oh, the poor dears! Let them stay, please!"

"What about their family? Surely there will be a search! And I will be damned-"

"I don't think there will be a search." The colorful one interrupted, solemnly.

"Why do you say that?"

"They were left for dead when I found them."

"The police will still look, if it was an attempted murder."

"They've never found the bodies before."

The younger one, the one in all black, grumbled at the statement. Unfortunately, he had a point. That did not mean he was giving up yet.

"What would we even do with these humans? Even if we do let them stay?"

"We can let them heal, first, and then let them decide what they want."

"What options do they have, exactly? Other than death or... No."

"Yes."

"NO."

"YES."

"Hell. NO."

"I'm not even saying they'd be YOUR proxies, brother!"

"So they would be yours, then?"

"Exactly! If they chose that." The colorful one exclaimed.

The one in black sighed.

"How would that even work? You? I cannot see that."

"Oh, they'd join me! They'd be my little assistants."

"And if they said no..."

The eldest was silent for a moment. He thought. "If not... THEN we will erase their memories, and I will drop them off at nearest police station."

The younger one decided, against his better judgement, to give in. His brother wouldn't let up on this until he did, anyway.

"Alright. But if things go wrong, it's your job to clean it up. And the blame is on you, whatever happens."

"Thank you, brother! I will go tell the girls!"

"I will be in my study."

The two brothers, Splendor and Slender, parted ways.

* * *

><p>On the bottom floor, in the library, were yet two more brothers, who had been waiting for the whole business to be over. One was reading an old Shakespearean tragedy, the other was studying the karma-sutra.<p>

"Ya think they're done yet? Have they killed each other or what?"

"How should I know?" Snapped Trender.

"I wonder what those girls look like. I wouldn't mind trying a few-"

"If I hear one more word out of your perverted mouth, I will shove my scarf in it."

"Kinky."

"Ugh."

Just then, a happy... or even more happy... Splendor came in through the door. He had his hands clasped together over his chest.

"What's up, sparkles?"

"I have wonderful news!"

"Oh?"

"We have two very lovely guests staying with us now! I expect you all to be polite and welcoming." His eyes moved to the one in the fedora. "Especially you. Be nice."

"I'll be the perfect gentleman." He said, lighting a cigarette.

In the back, behind the three strange creatures, the twins held hands, a source of familiar comfort in all this. They knew that they would need to do that a lot, if they were going to be alright, even though it seemed childish. This place was odd, this place brought out emotions of caution and fear. And fear did not have an age-limit.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED! HOPE THIS WAS GOOD! THANKS FOR READING AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT! ^^


End file.
